


Ever After ~ Sam Claflin Romance (Version #1)

by FinnicksSugarCube



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnicksSugarCube/pseuds/FinnicksSugarCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is an intern at the set of "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" during the filming in Hawaii. She gets along pretty well with the cast...but then, two days after the others, the actor who is playing Finnick arrived...Sam Claflin. Lucy already feels attracted to him when she sees him for the first time. He's just exactly the type of guy Lucy likes...but then again, she didn't want to fall in love ever again. Plus, Sam was a famous actor anyway, he couldn't really want to be with an ordinary girl like her...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Meet Sam Claflin. Oh, and I know he's your type so why don't you show him around *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the first version of my Sam Claflin fanfiction, I will definitely edit it etc because I think it's pretty much crap so far...anyway, if you have any ideas on how I can improve my story, please, tell me!

"Lucy, meet Sam Claflin. He's the actor who's playing Finnick", Jennifer said, introducing the handsome guy standing next to her, "Sam, this is Lucy, she's an intern. Well, Lucy, do you think you can show him around a little?"

I was still staring at the guy, Sam, who was standing there in front of me. I remembered Finnick being described as a Greek god and, damn, this guy was a god. Those damn blond, messy hair, the beautiful features of his face, the abs you could even see through the shirt and those stunning green eyes. "Lucy!"

"Um, yeah, yeah, what?", I asked. Yup, that was embarrassing.

"I asked you if you can show Sam around a little..." I looked at him again, a smirk was now on his lips. He must've noticed I was checking him out.

"Of course, yeah. Um...when does he have to be back for the filming?", I asked before Jennifer could turn around and leave.

"No filming for him today", she said and winked, "Have fun." With these words she left.

"OK so...um...welcome to Hawaii, I guess", I said.

He laughed, "Yeah, I already knew that this is Hawaii. So, I'm sort of hungry...can you show me where I can get some food?"

I smirked, "Well, there are two options. Either you eat that catering food here, which isn't actually that bad, or we can grab some food at my favorite diner."

"Option number two sounds great", he replied and smiled, "So, where do we have to go?"

"Just follow me", I said. I decided to walk along the beach, there weren't that many people and we could talk a little. Oh, damn. I already wanted to be alone with him? Yeah, I was falling for him quite fast.

"So, how did a beauty like you become a gofer at a movie?", he asked after a while.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What do you mean? It's great...I mean, I get to know a lot of interesting people..."

"I know this might sound like a bad pick up line but...you just look as if you could be a model or something..."

I laughed, "That does sound like a bad pick up line."

"Yeah but it's the truth", he said, looking at me.

"Nah, I'm not pretty enough I guess. And seriously, I don't want to leave Hawaii. It's my home and it is really great here."

He chuckled, "Yeah, Hawaii seems to be quite awesome."

I was glad he didn't say anything else about me being pretty or something. It always sounded wrong to me when someone said that. I knew I wasn't ugly but I wasn't pretty either. I was just...well, ordinary.

"It is. So, we're almost there", I said, "But, well, I might have lied when I said it was my favorite diner."

"You did?", he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's not really my favorite diner...it's more like the place where I work when I'm not being gofer at the set of any movie..."

He laughed, "So you're also a server, which is basically the same thing as a gofer."

I shook my head, "I'm not a server. Actually I am a co-owner...and I'm the one who cooks so it's actually closed right now but..."

"Oh, so you've been leading me to a place where I can get something to eat and we're alone. Damn, Lucy, are you trying to seduce me?", he asked smiling. Well, it wasn't actually my plan but...hell yeah, of course it was my plan!

"Me? What? I don't think I know what you are talking about", I said winking.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I laughed, "Look, there it is." It was a small diner, only my best friend and I worked there. She took care of all the money things and that kind of stuff, I did the cooking and basically everything else.

I unlocked the door, and switched the light on. "Come in, today's your lucky day because you will get an exclusive lunch form the incredible Lucy Hathaway", I said, causing him to laugh.

"Well, I hope you can cook fast because I'm starving!"

I chuckled and walked behind the counter, he sat down on a bar stool. "So, what would you like to eat?", I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Great, so you'll get the same as me. My favorite food."

"I am thrilled to find out what your favorite food is", he said and smiled. He was such a cutie. I disappeared into the kitchen but didn't close the door so we could still talk.

"So, are you doing this often?"

"What?", I asked as I took a frying pan out of the cupboard.

"Opening your diner for only one person?"

I smiled, "No. No, you're actually the first person I did this for."

I opened the fridge, looking for the eggs.

"But why?", he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Ah, there were the eggs. "Well, I just happen to like you", I said.

"As in like or like?"

"There's a difference?"

He laughed, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, of course", I threw the ingredients in a bowl, "And since I know you for less than an hour I guess I just like you."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Are you allergic to anything?", I asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Great", I said and whisked everything together.

"How much time will it take until I get something to eat?", he asked.

"A few minutes", I said and grabbed a pineapple. Hey, even though it was a cliché...I liked pineapples.

"Do you need help?", he asked. I just laughed.

"This is my job, I think I'm fine."

Yeah, I wasn't even close to fine. I was just cooking for a guy who was probably the most beautiful and funny person I have ever met. Oh and not to mention that he was a famous actor...though I had to admit I never really was a fan or something. I didn't even notice how pretty he was before I met him today...


	2. Let's tell Sam things I should not tell him because this is definitely love at first sight but I'd never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already said...this is the 1st version and I will have to do A LOT of editing...

"Here you are. Hawaiian pancakes à la Lucy", I said, putting his plate on the counter.

"That's your favorite food? Pancakes with pineapple slices?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, it tastes good. My mum used to make these...", I said, getting a little bit sad thinking about my mum.

"She used to make them? Why doesn't she make them anymore? Does she think you're old enough so you can make them yourself?", he said laughing.

"She is dead."

"Oh...I...I didn't know, I'm sorry..."

"It's OK. I think I'm getting over it..."

"You sure? You know, a death of a loved one is never easy..."

"Yeah, I am 100 percent sure. Now eat your pancakes and then let's go back." I knew I sounded a little bit mean. But I couldn't help it, everytime someone tried to 'help' me get over my mother's death I was like that.

"Are you angry now?", he asked.

"Do I loook like I'm angry?"

"Actually you do."

"So why do you ask then?" I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know. Can we please talk about something else?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why not? So...do you know any romantic places here?", he asked smirking.

I laughed and threw a towel at him, "Hey, are you making fun of me?"

"I would never", he said chuckling, "No, seriously, you know any beautiful places at the beach or something?"

I smiled. Oh yes, I did. I could picture the two of us sitting at the beach and watch the sunset...wait, what? No. No, no, no. I didn't like were my thoughts were going.

"Um, yeah, there's a pretty nice place not far away from the set", I replied.

"Great", he said and finished his pancakes, "So you wanna show me where it is?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Just let me wash the dishes first." I took his plate and went into the kitchen.

Just when I had started, two strong hands reached around me and took the plate out of my hand. "Sam!", I screamed.

He chuckled into my ear, "Let me help you." I felt his body pressed against my back and, damn, it felt good.

"I don't need any-"

He cut me off, "I don't care if you need help or not. I will help you."

I laughed, "You trying to be a gentleman?"

"I am a gentleman."

"Of course you are." He spun me around and looked me right in the eyes. Oh, damn, I just wanted to get lost in his beautiful green eyes...

"Don't you believe me?"

I shook my head slowly, "I think you're a womanizer who's trying to wrap me around his little finger. But, trust me, that won't work." Of course it was working. Damn, I was falling fast and I was gonna crash down hard.

"You're wrong", he whispered and took a step back, "Now, let me do the dishes."

I knew I wasn't wrong. This guy was incredibly attractive, a world-famous actor by the way, he couldn't be actually interested in a ordinary girl like me. Damn. I stepped aside and let him wash the dishes. So what if he was gonna pretend he was a nice guy. I wouldn't fall for him. No. I just couldn't.

We walked along the beach and then crawled through some bushes until we reached a place a little offside the rest of the beach. There were bushes and trees on the one side and on the other was the ocean.

"This is...wow, this is beautiful", Sam whispered amazed.

I smiled, "It is. And almost nobody knows about it. I come here when I want to be alone a little...since I was a little child this had been my favorite place. My secret favorite place."

"And now you're showing me your secret place...I think you like me more than you want to admit, huh?" He was right. I wanted him to see this place. I wanted to share the things I loved with him. Oh yes, I was falling.

I shrugged my shoulders, "You asked me to show you a beautiful place and this is one."

He laughed and sat down on the sand. "Oh, c'mon, you like me", he said laughing.

I sat down next to him, "I do. But not as much as you think."

"Oh, don't you think I didn't see the way you checked me out earlier this day." Damn. I knew he noticed that but I already forgot it.

"Yeah, well, you are pretty hot. But that doesn't tell me anything about your character."

He shook his head, "You just don't want to like someone, huh?"

I didn't say anything. He was right again and he knew it. I was afraid of being let down. I mean, even if he wasn't just looking for some fun...after his time here, he'd just forget about me.

He smiled at me, "What do I have to do to make you believe that I' not as bad as you think I am?"

"Just...I don't know. I'm not the kind of person who trust anyone that easily..."

He put his arm around me, "Well, I guess I can understand that. Do you even know what it's like when everybody just wants you because you're famous and something. It's nice to have people around who don't care about that."

"Well, probably you shouldn't hang out with me then. Because I do care."

"It doesn't seem like you do."

"Yeah probably not in the way you think."

"You gotta explain that."

I sighed, "I'm always wondering why you're even hanging out with me. I mean, you're Sam Claflin, you should be hanging out with some topmodel or the girls from the cast. I'm just an incredibly ordinary girl, I'm nothing special."

He laughed, "Yeah, ordinary. That's the last word I'd use if I had to describe you."

"But it's what I am."

"You have no idea, Lucy, you are special. Probably not everyone can see it but I can. Trust me, I'd rather hang out with you than with any topmodel on this planet."

"Oh, please. No chick flick moments", I said and got up.

"You want to go already?", he asked with a sad face, "Why don't we stay a little?"

I laughed, "Well, if somebody gets mad at me because I'm away from the set forr too long you'll have to take the blame."

"If it means you'll stay, I will do that."

I sat down again and shook my head laughing, "You're such a loser."


	3. Chapter 3 --- Whatever I don't have an idea for a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me because I'm so bad at writing. Thanks.

We just sat there and talked for hours, just about everything and anything. It was getting pretty late and the sun began to set already.

Sam smiled, looking at the horizon. "That's what I was waiting for", he said, "I knew it would be beautiful to watch here..."

I chuckled, "You just wanted to stay here because you wanted to watch the sunset?"

"I wanted to watch the sunset...with you", he said and pulled me closer a little, "It's almost as beautiful as you are."

"Oh, please stop that shit", I said laughing, "This is so clichéd, I can't even believe it."

"Well, I like clichés sometimes...and I like you", he said and rested his head on my shoulder.

I smiled, damn, he was so cute. I wished this wasn't all just played... he was literally the perfect guy.

"I literally feel as if I'm in one of those cheesy chick flicks...", I said.

"Well, but there's something missing...", he whispered into my ear.

"Oh really? What?", I asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You mind if I show you?", he whispered and put his hand under my chin, his face only inches away from mine. It might have been the most beautiful face I have ever seen...

Oh, damn, I couldn't think clearly anymore... "Please, feel free to show me."

He slowly closed the distance between us, connecting our lips. It was a soft, sweet kiss.

Our lips parted and we looked into each other's eyes, then I pressed my lips to his again. This kiss was harder, more intense. His tongue was begging for entrance and I didn't refuse it.

I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and his hands were making their way down to my waist where they stayed. "You're really one hell of a girl", he said between kisses. I smiled against his lips and he pulled me even tighter and we lost our balance causing us to fall.

I landed with my back on the sand and Sam on top of me. We giggled a little but before I knew it his lips were on mine again. I managed to roll us around so I was on top now.

"You're really cute", he said and gave me another kiss.

I rolled off of him, "You're cute too."

"So...that was really pretty cheesy and chick flick like", he said.

"Yeah, I guess it was. But I liked it", I admitted.

He smiled, "That's good. I liked it too."

"OK, seriously, I think we should go now before this...escalates...", I said.

"Guess you're right...you...um...you wanna come to my hotel with me?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." I knew if I went with him, I might not be able to control myself...and, well, I wasn't planning on getting laid by him today. I mean, we had just met today...

"You could be right", he said.

"So...well, do you know the way back to the hotel? I'd like to stay here a little longer..."

He nodded, "Yeah...so...see you tomorrow I guess..."

 

Damn, what had just happened? I just basically made out with a guy I just met. A guy who happened to be Sam Claflin. Um, yeah, I wasn't sure if I liked where my life was going right now...but, oh well, probably this wouldn't even matter to him anymore when we meet again the next day? I didn't know why he wanted me.

Did he just want to get laid? Or did he really care about me? I didn't know. He was so nice...but for all I know he could just play it. He's an actor, and a good one actually. I would never know whether he was honest to me or not.

I didn't trust anybody in general...

I sighed. It was too late anyway. He already got me falling for him...

I sat there a little longer but when it got dark I went home.

 

I unlocked the door and entered my apartment. It was just one small room, and a bathroom of course. But, well, it was my apartment and I just loved it.

I thought about making some food but I decided I was to tired and just let myself fall onto the bed. Just a second after I closed my eyes, my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the screen. It was Stella, my best friend.

"Lucy? Hey, how was your day?"

"Well, it was OK. I met Sam Claflin and-"

"You met Sam Claflin? Oh my fucking God!", she screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. And we pretty much made out a little."

There was a pause before she spoke, "Did I get that right...you made out with Sam Claflin?"

I sighed, "Yep. And I really don't know what to think right now...I mean, he's great, damn, he's perfect but...I really don't know what to think right now."

"So what? Damn, you made out with him! Do you know how many girls want that?"

"Yeah, well, it was in fact really great but..."

"But...?"

"But I don't think he's the nice guy he pretends to be."

"Oh, Lucy, you have to stop that. Only because of some shit that happened in the past."

I sighed again. I knew she was right. "Stella, it ain't that easy..."

"Just try it. Hey, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Um...he could break my heart?"

"Oh, yeah right...but then again, what is the best thing that could happen?"

"Um...we could get together?"

"Yeah, see? That would be great, wouldn't it?"

Yes. Yes, that would be great. "I think so."

I heard her laugh, "Yup. So...anyway, you wanna tell me everything about today?"

I knew there was no point saying no. She would just keep asking. "Well, why not..." And then I told her everything, from the beginning to the end.

"That sounds so cute. Seriously, I feel like my heart might explode because of all this cuteness...", Stella said causing me to laugh.

"I know...it's like I'm living in my own little fairy tale."

"...and they lived happily ever after...", she said giggling.


End file.
